hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Mummy Brawl
12:15 TrueCobalion DO NOT TALK * ' : Last time on Total Drama...' * ' : We did a virtual raiding challenge!' * ' : Traps and such occured!' * ' : In the end, Person won and got' * ' : Vin won' * ' : the 100 dollars and Coco was eliminated' * ' : What will happen on this episode of...' * ' : Total...' * ' : Drama...' * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' Flute theme TALK * ' : You know what was odd' 12:16 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : The fuck was with the flutes? 12:16 Glenn31 who am I? XD 12:16 BoysCanLikeItToo your mom 12:17 Glenn31 ... 12:17 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* YEAH! I won last time!!! 100 bucks! Yeah! Cha-ching! Heh, Now, 100 bucks was nice, now to aim for the million! HEH! 12:17 TrueCobalion (Cody) (Mike) (Scott) (Dakota) (Antonio) (Bianca) (Glenn) (Mike) (Molly) (Zoey) 12:17 Glenn31 Mike twice? 12:17 TrueCobalion Oops I'm such an idiot 12:17 Glenn31 (Mike) (Glenn) anyway :P 12:18 Lettucecow (cody) *conf* I think something happened to me back in the game last time...Its just that i keep..*randomly catches on fire* FUCK!!! NOT AGAIN!! 12:18 TrueCobalion * ' : Here is your hundred dollars (Vin)' 12:18 Lettucecow (vin) Yeah!!! 12:18 TrueCobalion * TrueCobalion gives 100 dollars to Lettucecow 12:18 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Another day, another death-defying challenge 12:18 TrueCobalion * ' : Ready for our next challenge?' 12:18 Lettucecow (cody) *running around while on fire* I THINK I'M CURSED!!!11 12:18 Glenn31 (Mike) : Sure why not? 12:18 TrueCobalion SCENE CHANGES TO PYRAMID ARENA THINGY 12:19 Lettucecow (cody) I HOPE ITS A WATER CHALLENGE!! AHHH!! 12:19 TrueCobalion * ' : There are mummies in here...' * ' : You must defeat 3 of them' * ' : First team to beat them all win!' * ' : GO!' 12:19 Glenn31 (glenn) : my mom's in there? 12:19 Lettucecow (cody) *running around while on fire* DOES IT COUNT IF WE BURN THEM??? AHHH!!! 12:19 TrueCobalion * ' : Mummies! Not Mommies Glenn' BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. 12:20 Lettucecow (vin) how the hell do you keep catching on fire? (cody) I DON'T KNOWWWW!!! BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 12:20 TrueCobalion (pacman) BEGIN THE FIGHT AGAINST MUMMIES (pacman) 12:20 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I think the new Hunger Games movie is cursed.... 12:20 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *rips the head off a mummy and throws it at another mummy* 12:20 Lettucecow (vin) *takes out his pocketknife and stabs one of them* 12:20 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *drop kicks a mummy* 12:20 TrueCobalion * ' : Bianca and Vin are on (fire) !' 12:20 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Hmph. *picks up a log and whacks mummies* 12:21 Lettucecow (cody) AHHH!!!1 *runs into while hes on fire and it burns into ashes& 12:21 TrueCobalion * ' : And Cody is on (fire) too! Literally!' 12:21 Lettucecow (cody) I THINK I'M CURSED!!!! 12:21 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *picks up a mummy by the legs and beats another mummy with it* 12:21 Lettucecow (CODY) EVER SINCE LAST CHALLENGE I'VE BEEN RANDOMLY CATCHING ON FIRE!11 12:21 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *throws (Elsa) 's ice dress on Cody 12:21 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : God this is easy. 12:21 Lettucecow (cody) *melts it* fuck 12:21 TrueCobalion * ' : One mummy has been killed on each team' * ' : Now HARDER!' 12:21 BoysCanLikeItToo (elsa) : *makes another one and freezes glenn in place* 12:21 Amazing Hijotee Boys check your messages 12:21 Glenn31 (Glenn) : D: 12:22 Amazing Hijotee It's important 12:22 TrueCobalion (pacman) MUMMIES GROW BIGGER (pacman) 12:22 BoysCanLikeItToo okay 12:22 Lettucecow (cody) *runs into glenn and melts him* 12:22 TrueCobalion * ' : Mummies! :O' 12:22 Lettucecow (cody) AHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET THE FIRE OFFFFFFF MEEEE1! (cody) *trips and falls into one of the mummies and creates a cain reaction which burns them all down* 12:22 TrueCobalion * ' : Someone kill them already' 12:22 Lettucecow (cody) Fuck 12:22 TrueCobalion * ' : Wow!' * ' : Cody wins!' 12:23 Lettucecow (cody) Hey I'm not on fire anymore! 12:23 TrueCobalion * ' : Chef! Undo the curse!' 12:23 Lettucecow (cody) Yes!1 *catches back on fire* FUCKKKK 12:23 TrueCobalion * ' : Bla bla bla Alakazam *uncurses Cody*' * ' : Now... *dips water on cody*' 12:23 Lettucecow oh come on! I was gonna use that as a running gag :P 12:24 TrueCobalion * ' : *catches on fire* SHIIIIIIIII-' * ' : *runs into a wall*' 12:24 Lettucecow (cody) FUCKKK 12:24 TrueCobalion * ' : Chef...' 12:24 Lettucecow (cody) the pyramid is gonne collapse!!!!! 12:24 Glenn31 (Glenn) : AAAAAAAAH 12:24 The Villainous Vulture Back 12:24 TrueCobalion * ' : Well the Grapplers get an advantage next challenge' * ' : NOW! GO INTO THE JET!' 12:24 Lettucecow (cody) *runs out* 12:24 TrueCobalion SCENE CHANGES INTO JUMBO JET 12:24 Lettucecow (vin) REALLY???? *runs out* 12:24 TrueCobalion * ' : This is a reward challenge' * ' : So no elimination tonight' 12:25 Lettucecow (cody) cool 12:25 TrueCobalion * ' : On this episode of...' * ' : Total...' * ' : Drama...' * ' : MINI ADVENTURE! :D' 12:25 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I LIKE TRAINS 12:25 TrueCobalion THE EPISODE HAS ENDED